¿Y si Haru fuera un chico? desu
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: ¿Y si Haru fuera un chico?, ¿así la dejarían pelear junto a ustedes?¿no tendrían que dejarla atrás desu?, ¿no les importa que Haru no quiere separarse de todos?. Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por su mente luego de escuchar aquello, sabía que Gokudera no tenía las respuestas y que tampoco era el mejor hombro para llorar, pero después de todo era lo que realmente necesitaba.


**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

 **He vuelto o algo asi** , al final no cambie de cuenta, pero he tenido un bloqueo de horror, esto es lo primero que he podido escribir en mucho tiempo, hasta diría que estoy oxidada.

 **Aquí un one-shot para desintoxicarse un poco de todo el yaoi en este fandom** , recuerden; no tengo nada en contra de yaoi en manga/anime que si es yaoi o está muy insinuado, pero ese no es el caso de KHR!

Recuerden, **los personajes no son mios, son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **¿Y si Haru fuera un chico?~desu**

Haru llevaba caminando cerca de una o dos horas, o al menos eso suponía, arrastraba los zapatos produciendo un sonido seco y sus ojos estaban ocultos por la sombra de su flequillo.

El dolor en sus pies comenzó a ser insoportable así que se dejó caer en la primera banca que vio, había caminado sin rumbo fijo todo ese tiempo, no sabía donde se encontraba, nunca había estado en ese parque en su vida.

Escuchar eso le había dolido mucho, ¿porque dolía tanto?, incluso el sentimiento era peor que cuando el Décimo comenzó a salir con su amiga, ¿pero Haru debería estar feliz por Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan, no?

Lo que sentía ahora era mucho peor que en ese entonces, donde los felicitó con una sonrisa y salio lo mas rapido posible de allí para llorar en su almohada, también luego de eso ser consolada por Chrome y otras personas al tanto de lo roto que estaba su corazón.

No, esto no era así, porque ella ya estaba preparada para cuando Tsuna y Kyoko comenzarán a salir, lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero quiso aferrarse a una pequeña esperanza.

Esta vez era diferente, fue como un balde de agua fría o como diría Reborn, una puñalada por la espalda...aunque ya no podía referirse a eso de esa manera, no pertenecía a ellos.

Se sentía tonta por no haberlo pensado antes, era demasiado obvio que harían eso, siempre fue una extraña que intentaba aferrarse a su mundo por un amor con esperanzas absurdas, para ellos solo era una chica que estorbaba...

...¿y si no fuera una chica?, ¿la habrían entrenado para unirse a la _fagmilia_?, ¿podría haber pasado más tiempo junto a ellos?...

Esos fueron los pensamientos que rondaron por su mente todo el camino.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerse de manera silenciosa, dejando una linea humeda por donde pasaban que Haru ni se molestaba en secar, tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Se sentía impotente, inútil, buscando cualquier excusa para reclamarles que no tenían porque hacer eso...

—¿Qué haces aquí mujer estupida?—escuchó a sus espaldas.

Haru se sobresaltó y escondio rapidamente el rostro para que el peli-blanco no lo notara, aunque era algo inútil, lo mejor hubiera sido salir corriendo del lugar pero sus piernas no respondian.

Por su parte Gokudera se quedó allí parado, sosteniendo una bolsa plástica color negro con contenido dudoso y un cigarro encendido entre sus labios, esperando la habitual respuesta de la castaña ante su insulto.

—Gokudera-kun...—soltó tan bajo que la tormenta dudo si ella había hablado o solo fue su imaginación—y...¿y su Haru fuera un chico?...~desu—agregó lo último luego de limpiarse las lágrimas de su mejilla derecha con la manga de su suéter.

Haru aun no se atrevía a mirarlo.

El rostro del oji-verde se llenó de confusión, luego frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto ante ello mientras daba la vuelta a la banca.

—¿A qué viene esa ridícula pregunta, mujer estupida?—reclamo casi en un gruñido luego de sentarse bruscamente junto a la chica.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, pero pudo distinguir como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía e intentaba contener el llanto, ¿quien la había hecho pensar así?, ¿quien borró la casi permanente sonrisa de su rostro?, si lo encontraba...

—Es que...—comenzó y Hayato volvió a concentrarse en lo que decía, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo—Haru estaba pensando muchas cosas, ¿y si fuera un chico?, u-ustedes...¿le enseñarían a pelear?

—Que mierda estas...

—¿Haru podría ser de utilidad?—lo interrumpio—¿Haru podria pelear a su lado?

Con cada palabra su voz subía de tono y se escuchaba más desesperada, también el agarre de la chica sobre la bastilla de su falta aumentaba, igual que la confusión de Gokudera pero este pensó que por el momento lo mejor seria solo escucharla.

—¿La llevarían con ustedes a donde vayan?, ¿Haru no tendría quedarse mientras ustedes salen a hacer cosas peligrosas y esconderse a llorar en un rincón?

Cualquier rastro de enojo desapareció del rostro del oji-verde, aunque ahora miraba al piso escondiendo la mirada bajo la sombra de su flequillo. En algún punto de todo eso la coletilla de su cigarro había terminado en el suelo.

—Haru...¿no tendría que quedarse atrás?...

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza que antes, aumentando el frío de los últimos días de otoño, pero a ninguno le importo.

—¿Es porque Haru es una mujer inutil y estupida?

La tensión en los puños de Gokudera comenzaba a llegar a su límite.

—¡Tu...!

—Si...—volvió a interrumpirlo, o puede que estuviera tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se diera cuenta que el otro intentó negar esto último, o incluso podía ignorar que estaba hablando en voz alta.

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir, pero tenía que hacerlo, se armó de valor y giró la cabeza en dirección al otro para mirarlo a los ojos y juntó toda su determinación para hacer una última pregunta.

—¿Si Haru fuera un chico no tendría que separarse de ustedes?—gritó, casi como un reclamo, para si misma, para el chico frente a ella o incluso los dos que mantuvieron la conversación con la que inició todo-Si solo Haru no fuera una chica débil…

El silencio invadió el lugar de nuevo, volviendo pesado hasta que el peli-plata ya no pudo soportarlo.

—Solo tu te puedes hacer ideas tan estúpidas como esas.

—¡No!—contesto rapidamente, acercando su rostro hasta estar centímetros del otro, justo como cuando peleaban, al parecer esa se habia convertido en una posicion comoda para los dos—Haru lo escucho, cuando Haru fue a llevarle dulces a los niños, escuchó lo que Reborn-chan y Tsuna-san piensan hacer...

 _Nana había sido muy amable cuando le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar para entregarle a I-pin-chan y Lambo-kun algunos dulces que había ganado en una feria en su escuela._

 _Busco por todo el lugar pero no había rastro de ellos así que pensó que salieron a jugar o estaban en la habitación del Décimo, decidida a probar lo último se dirigió al cuarto de Tsuna, pero antes de abrir la puerta escuchar su nombre en la conversación la detuvo._

— _Pronto tendremos que ir a Italia a presentarle a Nono tu fagmilia, tienes que cortar lazos con Haru antes de eso—la voz de Reborn fue dura a pesar de su sonido infantil._

 _El corazón de la castaña se detuvo en ese instante,al parecer solo estaban el asesino y su alumno en la habitación, teniendo una seria charla._

— _Lo se, es peligroso para ella estar de mi lado, no quiero meterla en este mundo tan peligroso al que ni siquiera yo quiero pertenecer, al menos que ella pueda vivir su vida pacíficamente luego de arrastrar a tantas personas a esto.—respondió la voz del Décimo._

 _Haru solo se quedó tras la puerta, sintiendo cada palabra como un corte profundo sobre su pecho, ¡ella no quería eso!,¡ellos tampoco pensaban eso!_

— _No te deprimas dame-Tsuna—escucho un sonido seco golpeando contra el suelo antes de que continuarán—todos están a tu lado porque quieren estarlo._

— _Pero sigue siendo peligroso, los chicos pueden morir en cualquier momento, tu los llamas guardianes pero son mis amigos, se que son fuertes pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar...y las chicas...Chrome fue salvada de la muerte y entregó su vida a Mokuro y luego a Vongola, no podemos hacerla cambiar de parecer y aunque no quiera aceptarlo ella es fuerte también, I-pin es discípula de Fon...y Kyoko-chan..._

— _Kyoko es la hermana de uno de tus guardianes, aunque no fuera tu prometida estaría metida en esto..._

 _Aun detrás de la puerta la oji-marron pudo imaginar el gran sonrojo que él Décimo tenia, esas palabras cada vez dolían menos, aunque en estas circunstancias no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que la querían lejos._

— _¡Hie!, no vuelvas a decir cosas tan vergonzosas Reborn._

— _Pero ella lo acepto, que al volverse tu novia automáticamente se convertía en tu prometida, eso para evitar una pelea entre aliados para buscarte una esposa._

— _¡Pero no lo repitas!, ¡es vergonzoso!_

— _Eres un niño, vuelve al tema dame-Tsuna._

 _El cuerpo de Miura volvió a ponerse alerta._

— _Si—escucho luego de un gran suspiro—Haru no tiene nada que la ate a esto._

 _Haru intento abrir la puerta en ese momento para negarlo, pero no se le ocurrió nada para hacerlo...ellos tenían razón...sus piernas dejaron de responderle._

— _Tengo que cortar nuestros lazos con ella es la única que puede salir de esto...es por su propio bien._

— _No quieras hacerte el héroe, no es lo tuyo._

— _N-no es eso, pero tienes razon, seguire tus ordenes y dejaré de ser amigo de Haru, espero que todos los demás lo entiendan, es por su seguridad...su futuro._

 _¡No!, quería gritarle que el único futuro que ella quería era junto a todos, pero estaba tan asustada de lo que pudieran responderle, decirle en la cara que era una inutil...que solo pudo darse la vuelta y salir corriendo sin dirección_

—Haru no pudo encontrar algo para negarlo, por eso Haru pensó que si fuera un chico podría pelear con ustedes y dejar de ser una inútil, así no tendría que separarse de ustedes...—agregó luego de explicar lo sucedido.

Ahora Gokudera entendía de donde venían todas esas extrañas ideas, también le sorprendió que su Décimo dijera algo así, pero además de que no podía estar en contra de cualquier cosa que este dijera, pensaba que tenía razón, pero...

—¡Ya me harte de esta mierda! —gritó, sobresaltando a la pobre chica que solo quería unas palabras de apoyo.

Rápidamente la tormenta se puso de pie y jalo del brazo a la castaña obligándola a levantarse también, para atraerla hacia sí mismo y sostenerla de los hombros.

—¡No eres una inútil Haru!—le grito, sorprendiendola—todos te aprecian mucho, por eso nadie quiere que estés en peligro, Juudaime solo piensa en lo mejor para ti.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de la chica.

—¡Pe-pero Haru no quiere eso!, ¡Haru no quiere separarse de ustedes~desu!—contesto, si alguien veía a ese par a lo lejos pensaría que era una de sus típicas peleas, pero era algo mucho más profundo—eso no es lo mejor para Haru, ¡yo lo se!, ¡estar lejos de ustedes solo la pondría triste!

—¡Cállate y déjanos protegerte mujer estúpida !—respondió aumentando su volumen de voz, sus mejillas ya estaban rosadas por el enojo—¡Solo quiero que seas la misma tonta y alegre de siempre!

Como si fuera un hechizo, la castaña guardó silencio, era su turno de escuchar.

—Siempre intentando animar a todos, pero se que te escondes a llorar cuando estás triste aunque intentes ocultarlo sonriendo, justo como ahora, nosotros evitaremos que vuelvas a preocuparte asi.

Las mejillas de ambos comenzaron a tomar color apresuradamente.

Si se ponía a pensarlo en retrospectiva, Gokudera habia estado alli para ella en muchos momentos, incluso al final de su primer amor, apoyándola, cuando comenzaba a sentirse preocupada él la hacía enojar para distraerla e incluso luego de que regresaran de algo peligroso, lo primero que Haru hacía era buscar con la mirada a la cabellera peli-plata.

Estar con él se había vuelto tan cómodo y natural, las peleas dejaron de lastimarle y hasta comenzaron a ser divertidas, igual cuando competía inútilmente contra él con las notas de la escuela.

—Así que no te quejes y déjanos darte una vida pacífica—esa frase la sacó de sus pensamientos...

Pero le dio fuerzas para decir lo que quería.

—¡Pero Haru no quiere una vida pacífica~desu!, Haru quiere estar junto a ustedes, pasar momentos felices juntos y también los tristes, porque Haru quiere a todos como si fueran su familia, no puede imaginarse un futuro sin todos.

El oji-verde aflojo su agarre sobre los frágiles hombros.

—Si ustedes dejaran a Haru atrás lloraría mucho, mucho, e-en especial s-si...si Gokudera-kun se olvida de ella.

La castaña usó toda su determinación en eso último y como el otro aun no quería soltarla solo pudo agachar la cabeza para esconder su rostro, por donde resbalaban lágrimas sobre sus mejillas ardientes.

Sintió como las manos en sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, pero trato de convencerse que era solo su cuerpo el que temblaba.

—Mujer estupida...—escuchó y sintió como la soltaba.

Las instante siguiente, se encontró con su rostro contra un duro pecho y su cuerpo rodeado por unos fuertes brazos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso...—Haru pensó que Gokudera olía muy bien, una extraña mezcla entre tabaco y colonia italiana que iba perfecto con él—yo nunca me olvidaría de ti.

Su corazon comenzo a latir a mil por hora y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que el otro estaba a la par con ella, ambos corazones parecía que jugaban una carrera de velocidad.

—No puedo prometer que iras a misiones con nosotros, nadie quiere que estés en peligro, pero no dejare que te separen de nosotros...

—Go-Gokudera...-kun...

—A-a partir de ahora la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola se hará cargo de ti, así que deja de preocuparte porque no tienes nada que te haga permanecer en la familia.

—¿E-esto es...?

—Así qu-que no dejare que nadie te separe de mi, n-no tienes escapatoria...Haru—agregó.

Aunque Haru no pudiera verle el rostro podía apostar que se veía igual al suyo, la posición era perfecta para ambos.

—¡Entendido!—contestó emocionada levantando la cabeza, cuando el peli-plata agacho la mirada para verla pudo notar claramente el brillo en sus ojos.

Luego, ambos notaron el estado del rostro del otro, sonrojados hasta las orejas y recordaron que ellos mismos también estaban así, también se dieron cuenta de la cercanía que tenían por el abrazo y se separaron rápidamente.

—E-entonces no vuelvas a decir cosas tan ridículas como que quieres ser un chico—la regaño.

—Ha-hai—contestó con nerviosismo.

—Sabes...—al parecer la mente del oji-verde intentaba gastar más voluntad en una confesión que en todas sus peleas anteriores juntas—s-si fueras un chico entonces no po-podría hacer esto—agregó, dejando a la chica un poco confundida.

Pero todo se aclaró cuando sintió unos labios posarse de manera brusca sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos y trato de disfrutarlo mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo, su corazón estaba teniendo demasiadas emociones y sorpresas por un dia, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar pero antes de caer fue detenida por un brazo que rodeo su cintura.

Si, ahora todo era perfecto.

Mientras eso sucedía, a lo lejos, tras unos arbustos dos pares de ojos los observaban.

Al final todo había salido bien.

—Uff, eso fue difícil Reborn, no me gusta hacer llorar a las chicas y aun sigo sin entender completamente porque me hiciste decir esas cosas y seguirla hasta acá—replicó el Décimo mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás.

—Por eso eres dame-Tsuna

El tutor ignoró olímpicamente la réplica de su alumno.

—Todo era verdad, ella no tenía ningún motivo para ponerse en peligro estando cerca de nosotros, o más bien ninguno de los cabeza hueca implicados lo aceptaba, solamente los forzamos a aceptarlo.

—Creo que ya comprendo.

—Tienes que aprender cómo y cuándo hacer estas cosas, también es parte de ser un buen jefe el que todos a su alrededor estén felices.

—Si, eso si lo sé...—contestó sonriendo nostálgicamente y volviendo a mirar a sus amigos—¿pero podemos irnos ya?, es incomodo estar aquí, ellos dos están apunto de besar...¡Hie!

—No hagas ruido dame-Tsuna—le recrimino volviendo a golpear su cabeza con una patada voladora—de acuerdo, volvamos a casa quiero tomar una siesta, además _Mamma_ invito a tu prometida a cenar, apresúrate—anuncio y tomó su camino.

El castaño no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Ambos, la super-intuición de Tsuna y la experiencia de Reborn, les decían que ese par estaria bien, no hubo necesidad de voltear hacia atrás para volver a mirarlos felices junto al otro, habrían más posibilidades en todos los que les quedaba de vida, porque así sería, así él se lo había prometido.

Y conforme pasaron los años asi fue, Gokudera cumplio su promesa de no dejarla ir de su lado hasta el último de sus días.

* * *

 **¿No soy la unica que adora a este par verdad?, tenia que escribir algo de ellos dos.**

 **Ya saben cualquier cosa, opiniones, reviews, pasteles, patadas, favoritos... con amor será bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
